La pasta de la discordia
by Gato Jazz
Summary: -Y dime... ¿has mancillado ya el honor de mi madre? SECUELA de "LA BANANA DE LA DISCORDIA" (Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside")


Título: _**La pasta de la discordia**_

Summary: "Y dime... ¿has mancillado ya el honor de mi madre?" SECUELA de "LA BANANA DE LA DISCORDIA"

(Se puede acceder a la primer parte de este relato en mi profile).

Nuevamente a pedido de la señorita Casandra. Enteramente dedicado a ella e inspirado en ella.

Atención: Este fic participa del evento del foro Open! Walkers Inside, **GARETH FEST**. Seguidilla de fics con Gareth como protagonista, en honor al cumpleaños del sensual actor de reparto de Walking Dead, Andrew J. West. Visto y considerando…

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

_Disclaimer_: Los personajes pertenecen a ejecutivos con traje y corbata, no a la pseudo estudiante que, sentada en la cama, con los libros alrededor, no tiene ganas de hacer otra cosa que escuchar Los Piojos eternamente. AMC: favor de meterse en el bolsillo las demandas. Gracias.

Pido disculpas porque no quedó como la primera, pero ya sabemos todos cómo son las secuelas… ¿No? Y bue…

* * *

><p>Gareth se consideraba a sí mismo el prototipo de estudiante universitario de veinte y pocos años. Nunca dijo su edad verdadera. Desde que su memoria empezó a funcionar, aproximadamente a los trece años, un estirón desproporcionado lo separó del resto de sus compañeros de colegio, colocándolo de último en las filas de saludo a la bandera y en el tope de la vida juvenil cuando ya podía decir en cualquier parte que tenía dieciocho… y todo estúpido dueño de mini súper le creía. Todo ser humano con el que se cruzaba le creía. Tenía la capacidad de convencer a cualquiera de lo que él tenga ganas. Y ese, durante su adolescencia, fue su poder.<p>

Salió del aula donde rindió su último examen, tras discutir con el secretario del vicedecano por tenerle esperando seis horas para firmarle la libreta de estudiante, con su regularidad y la nota del examen final, buscó una banca cercana y sacó el celular del bolsillo para llamar a su madre.

Tras el breve y rutinario intercambio de palabras de parte de él, como eran normalmente sus llamadas, ya que los elogios de Mary hacia su persona ocupaban la mayor parte los minutos consumidos en su factura de teléfono, apagó el aparato y caminó hacia la biblioteca, repasando los eventos de la semana pasada…

—_¡¿Qué?! Yo soy el único hombre que puede haber en tu vida, mamá. Mamá... ¡Mamá! ¡Que vengas aquí!_

_El timbre sonó. De nuevo._

—_¡¿Pero qué sucede en esta mierda de edificio?!_

—_Daryl... creo que mejor venimos en otro momento..._

**Tres días antes...**

El reloj despertador de Daryl marcó la hora exacta para la cual éste lo había programado la noche anterior. Estiró las piernas y los brazos y bostezó abriendo la boca muy amplia. Un día más. Tanteó la mesilla de noche en busca del control remoto, con la modorra más intensa de su vida. Lo tomó y tras buscar el lado correcto, apuntó al pequeño televisor blanquinegro que había encontrado en una esquina la semana pasada y aún funcionaba. A todo volumen se encontró un especial del día de brujas de Los Simpson.

Se enderezó y se rascó el bajo vientre. Sin duda, era un día más, como cualquier otro.

Dirigió la mirada a la esquina de la pantalla y ver la hora que el reloj general que adornaba todos los canales terminó de despertarlo.

—Mierda… mierda… las siete de la mañana —dijo acomodándose las cejas.

Debía despertar a Merle para que no llegara tarde a la gasolinera. Desde hacía varias semanas que el trato de su hermano hacia sus clientas había mejorado, por lo cual habían mejorado también las propinas que éstas le dejaban. Y eso había mejorado un poco la economía familiar, aún en vistas de que Merle aprovechaba cualquier montoncito extra para comprarle un regalo a su amada Mary, con quien ya llevaba casi cuatro meses de relación. Todo un precedente para el mayor de los hermanos Dixon. Y un orgullo para el menor.

Daryl se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Merle.

—Merle… Merle… Arriba… —le decía prendiendo y apagando la luz. —Merle… Son las siete de la mañana… Levántate. Vamos…

Merle se movía en la cama, cambiaba de posición con cada retorno de la oscuridad, provocando una leve risita en Daryl, que debía ocultar en seguida si no quería una paliza matutina.

—Merle… Merle… Las siete…

—Voy…—alcanzó a pronunciar antes de volver a roncar.

Daryl dejó la luz encendida y volvió a su cuarto. Tenía que vestirse. Debía empezar su día.

—Marge, cada día te pones mejor… —murmuró poniéndose los pantalones, mirando el televisor. —¡Merle! ¡Las siete! —gritó para que su hermano pueda escucharlo.

Merle suspiró y entreabrió los ojos. Detestaba la luz muy fuerte, especialmente en horarios como ése y en momentos como ése. No quería poner un pie fuera de la cama. El panorama del día le parecía abrumador.

Había tomado el primer turno en el trabajo y le habían negado la doble jornada por considerarse el suyo un trabajo insalubre, que no debía sobrepasar las diez horas diarias. La exposición a hidrocarburos y otros tantos tóxicos para el ser humano. Sí, claro… Y justo cuando necesitaba desesperadamente estar en otro lugar que no sea su hogar.

Porque Mary le había revelado… la existencia… de un hijo. _Un hijo_. ¡Un hijo!

_Un inteligente y sexy hijo, llamado Gareth._ Según las propias palabras de la madre.

"¿Qué iba a decir una madre de un hijo?" Había pensado Merle al instante.

_Un hijo que se encontraba en la universidad y vendría a visitarla durante las vacaciones._

Y ella querría presentar a su nuevo amigo y ver qué piensa éste de su nuevo papá.

Es que para estar más abrumado, se metía en un sauna con obesos mórbidos. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? No quería terminar con ella. De verdad la quería. Y Daryl le haría un escándalo, asunto que prefería evitar. ¿Qué hacer?

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y admiró los dedos de sus pies. Quizás debería conocerlo. Quizás debería acercase a Mary y decirle el gran interés que tenía en formalizar con ella de una vez por todas.

No tanto como para formar una familia y ese tipo de irregularidades, pero sí para establecer un vínculo único, irrepetible, personal e incondicional, con la mujer que era dueña de sus sueños… y su estómago. Bien, está bien, su cuerpo entero.

Se vistió, aún reflexionando y le sonrió a su otro yo del espejo antes de salir hacia la cocina, donde Daryl ya estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

—¿Estás buscando machos latinos en la sección de solos y solas? —le preguntó despeinándolo. —¿Qué hay?

—¿Qué hay? —Un brazo de Daryl se decusó por delante de él y le puso en la mano una taza de café recién hecho, luego siguió leyendo.

Merle se sentó en la mesa y se quedó unos minutos en silencio, con sus pensamientos recorriéndole el campo de visión a velocidades que ni su Triumph podía alcanzar. Su respiración se agitaba mientras el ruido del papel en los dedos de su hermano se hacía menos y menos imperceptible.

—Darylina… llama al trabajo y diles que estoy malo —dijo luego de bajarse entera la taza de café de un sorbo.

—Está bien… —Comenzó Daryl al levantarse para lavar la taza, pero luego se detuvo. —Espera un minuto… ¿Por qué? —Preguntó sacando una esponja y el detergente. —Te ves sano.

—No seas idiota Daryl… estoy muriéndome. ¿No me ves? —respondió Merle señalándose a sí mismo. Tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

—No entiendo —confesó Daryl, contundente.

—Llama —dijo Merle, y le abrió la llave del agua. Tomó las muñecas de Daryl y las dirigió hacia adentro del fregadero para que cayera agua dentro de las tazas.

—Dime una razón válida y lo haré —pidió Daryl humedeciendo la esponja. Necesitaban el dinero y Merle lo sabía.

El teléfono sonó. Merle miró a Daryl y éste levantó el tubo, dejando a un lado sus guantes de látex con calaveritas.

—Hola… Hola Mary… Sí, está aquí... Estaba a punto de irse a trabajar… Digo… está descompuesto y estaba a punto de llamar para avisarles que no irá… Sí, él es así —risa fingida. —Le paso el teléfono. ¡Besos!

Entonces le arrancó el aparato de la mano, y Daryl se quedó mirándolo.

—Mary… Sobre eso que me dijiste… Sí, sobre… —fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Merle se fuera del comedor.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —se preguntó Darylindo metiendo las manos de lleno en la espuma con aroma a jazmín. Las dos tazas completamente lavadas e impecables. Juntas, en la repisa. ¿De nuevo debería arreglar los problemas entre sus aves enamoradas favoritas? Sólo el tiempo lo diría… Pero él, esta vez, no estaba tan dispuesto a ello. En fin, lo tiempo lo dirá…

Tomó un vaso recién lavado y, en puntas de pie, añorando su traje de Sherlock Holmes, lo siguió.

—Lo sé, Mary… Lo sé. Sí, ¡claro que lo sé!

Daryl tenía la oreja en el culo del vaso, el vaso en la puerta, la puerta censurando lo que pasaba detrás. Los dedos, alrededor.

—No tienes que decírmelo de más maneras… No quiero y punto… Y la discusión se acaba aquí… Sí, me iré con Daryl. Ya verás lo que haremos los dos hermanos Dixon juntos y en las pistas.

Daryl tragó saliva y se preparó para que Merle lo tomara de las axilas y lo arrastrara al bar de siempre. Cerró los ojos y se transportó a otro lugar, a uno más feliz. Él, en primera fila, en un concierto de My Chemical Romance. Se le enrulaba el flequillo de sólo pensarlo.

—Daryl… Ven, nos vamos.

**Dos días después…**

Los trámites del aeropuerto lo volvían loco. Esperar que su maleta saliera por esa máquina infernal que mezclaba su equipaje con el resto de los mortales lo ponía nervioso. Se disculpó con todas las personas que le pedían que les alcanzara lo suyo, sin decirles que la verdad era que no quería tocar algo ajeno sin la chance de lavarse las manos después.

Al salir del baño, con aroma a alcohol en gel entre los dedos, valija al hombro, salió del edificio y caminó hacia la parada de taxis. Una fila interminable de autos amarillos y banderitas a cuadros lo esperaba. Se subió al que tenía el conductor con menos acento extranjero y le indicó la dirección de la casa a la cual iba. Ignoró los comentarios sobre el clima y el tránsito típicos de las conversaciones circunstanciales e innecesarias y se concentró en buscar las llaves de la casa de su madre entre sus pertenencias chicas. El llavero de mariposa que ella le había regalado seguía puesto allí. Pero, ¿y si esas llaves ya no le servían? Hacía mucho que no visitaba a su mamá.

—Lindo llavero, chico —le comentó el taxista.

Gareth se limitó a encerrarlo con los dedos y afirmarlo en la palma de su mano y continuó el viaje mirando por la ventanilla las pintorescas calles de Georgia. Una vez frente al complejo de edificios que Mary había elegido como hogar, bajó el vidrio, sacó la cabeza y miró hacia el balcón que le pertenecía a ella, repletos de plantas y árboles bajos. En ese momento no estaba regando sus geranios.

—Quédese con el cambio. Buenas tardes.

Se subió a la espalda la valija, y mariposa en mano, caminó hasta la puerta principal del edificio más alto. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando la llave se metió hasta el fondo, giró dos veces y abrió la puerta. Sus temores sobre el cambio de cerradura eran infundados. Su madre nunca le haría algo así. Sus compañeros de universidad eran unos idiotas, metiéndole miedos estúpidos. Claro que sus padres aprovecharían el tiempo para construir un gimnasio en lo que fuera su habitación, claro que al llegar a sus casas se encontrarían sin forma de entrar y con una nota titulando "nos fuimos a Hawaii", si eran todos unos roñosos, libidinosos, cuasi púberes, que lo que menos hacían en Boston era estudiar.

Se preparó mental y físicamente para la tormenta de cariño que lo esperaba y entró en el apartamento de Mary. Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo, al no hallarla en ningún lugar alrededor.

El timbre sonó, pero hizo caso omiso. Le costaba recordar que aquella era su casa y no encontraba a Mary por ninguna parte, ¿quién le haría caso si abría la puerta él, un desconocido?

—¿Mamá?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ésta salió, con el delantal puesto, limpiándose una lágrima. Gareth alzó una ceja.

—Mi niño…Luces encantador…

Le besó la frente, la mejilla, el mentón, la otra mejilla, el pelo, una oreja, las manos y una mejilla una vez más.

—Te he extrañado… ¿has extrañado a mamá? Yo sé que sí… sé que sí…

Decía Mary estrechando la cabeza de su hijo contra su pecho, más y más, a medida que los elogios se multiplicaban y el mareo de Gareth se acrecentaba.

—Lo sé… Sí… Lo sé… —le daba él la razón, con la esperanza de que la ola de amor se detuviera.

—Cuéntame de la universidad… ¿Qué ha sucedido con la chica esa? ¿Y con ese profesor que te molestaba? Dime… Dime…

Siguió un poco más Mary, y cuando por fin lo soltó, Gareth se quitó la harina y las otras sustancias alimenticias irreconocibles que su madre la había pegado durante el abrazo-saludo y prosiguió a contarle todo lo que le pedía, cuando Mary lo interrumpió y le indicó que se sentara.

Confundido, obedeció y la miró con expectativa.

—Debo decirte algo, querido…

Silencio. ¿Algo?

—Está bien, mamá… Yo te escucho —dijo tomándole las manos.

—Pues, cariño… Mamá ha encontrado a alguien… —comenzó a hablar Mary con el más tierno de sus tonos.

Gareth la soltó inmediatamente y se puso de pie.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo soy el único hombre que puede haber en tu vida, mamá. Mamá... ¡Mamá! ¡Que vengas aquí! —Gareth agitaba los brazos con energía. Su madre se había vuelto a encerrar en la habitación. Y el timbre sonó. De nuevo. —¡¿Pero qué sucede en esta mierda de edificio?!

—Daryl... creo que mejor venimos en otro momento... —escuchó que alguien pronunciaba desde detrás de la puerta.

**Un rato antes…**

Dos días de salidas nocturnas, incluso de día, se cumplían esa mañana.

Steve hablaba con Merle en un rincón apartado de la sala, frente a la ventana, donde Daryl solía fumar por las tardes. Los dos siempre gustaron de apropiarse de sus cosas. Intentó concentrarse en el bastidor y el lienzo a medio terminar que tenía delante, pero el dolor de cabeza que llevaba era insoportable. Una noche más así y terminaría en el hospital. Las peleas de Mary y Merle afloraban el lado más infantil y fiestero de su hermano, lado que Daryl disfrutaba ver ausente, reemplazado por una faceta tierna y enamoradil nunca antes pensada en Merle. Mucho menos vista. Debía encargarse de todo, una vez más.

—Iré a hablar con ella. Deben arreglar esto de una vez —dijo convencido, ya de espaldas rumbo a la puerta.

—Iré contigo —dijo Steve.

Daryl quiso vomitarle encima. Aún sentía la noche de alcohol sobre sus hombros.

—No —sentenció.

—Sí —pidió Merle. —Que Steve vaya. Confío en él —dijo chocando los nudillos con su mejor amigo. Daryl rodó los ojos. "Vaya par de maricones", pensó.

No esperó a nadie y caminó hacia el pasillo, abrió la puerta, salió y dobló para llegar al apartamento de Mary. De allí dentro salía perfume de canela. Golpeó la puerta.

Steve llegó en ese momento y se quedaron esperando a que ella saliera.

Unos segundos y Daryl estaba preocupado. Pensó que podría estar en el baño. Esperó unos segundos más antes de volver a tocar. Luego, se abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar una voz masculina gritando.

**En la casa de Mary…**

—¡Hablaremos después! —gritó, la paciencia evaporaba de su ser completamente. Se alisó la ropa, se acomodó el pelo… Los disgustos sacaban lo peor de él. Abrió la puerta con parsimonia y saludó: —¿Qué tal?

La sonrisa pequeña, incipiente, que apenas arqueaba sus labios, incomodó a Daryl, que estaba a punto de doblar el pasillo y volver a su casa. Al notar la puerta abierta y voltearse, y volver a hacerlo cuando el joven que estaba invitándolo a entrar le extendía la mano, amable, amigable, no vio a Steve y no se sorprendió para nada.

—Hola…

Tras un corto estrechamiento amistoso, Gareth hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que entrara.

—Hola… —volvió a decir Daryl. Se quitó los guantes, llenos de pintura, y los colocó con cuidado en el cesto para paraguas. —¿Mary se encuentra? Soy Daryl, vivo aquí al lado…

—Sí. Está aquí… ¡Pero no quiere salir de su habitación! —gritó en dirección al lugar para que su madre lo escuchara. —¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

—Daryl… —respondió sentándose.

—¿Daryl? De pequeño tenía una figura de acción, de un héroe con un arco, y su nombre era Daryl… —explicó Gareth, sentándose frente a él.

—Cargo una ballesta —dijo Daryl intentando coordinar con la conversación que le proponían.

—¿Ballesta? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un personaje de caricatura? —Suspiró y se tapó los ojos con una mano. —Lo siento… es que mi madre…—se disculpó acariciándose una ceja. Luego no habló por algunos minutos y Daryl tampoco. Se quedaron inmóviles, enroscados con sus propios pensamientos.

—Daryl… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —rompió el silencio Mary, al salir de la habitación.

Gareth, tras escucharla y ver su rostro, reaccionó rápidamente.

—Mamá… ¿no será este hombre ese "alguien" de quien hablabas? —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva. Miró a Daryl de arriba abajo. —¿Verdad? —preguntó con un poco de pánico en su voz. Daryl parecía ser un buen tipo, pero esas pintas… ese flequillo… Simplemente, no. No, y no.

—No… Daryl es como un hijo para mí. —Escuchado esto, inspiró aliviado. —Merle, su hermano…

—¿_Merle_? ¿_Tu _hermano? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Daryl. Una imagen de su madre con un joven, porque debía ser menor, de eso estaba seguro, de cabello largo, al menos debajo de los hombros, flequillo al costado, ropa negra, ojos delineados… Gareth se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—_Merle_, s_u_ hermano —completó Mary, calculando la medida de la distancia que debía dejar entre su hijo y ella en momentos así.

—_Merle, mi_ hermano —terminó Daryl.

—Quién lo diría… —dijo Gareth levantándose.

Daryl se mordió una uña. ¿Y ahora?

—Mary… queremos invitarlos a cenar a nuestra casa. A ambos.

—¿Y por qué no ha venido _Merle_ a invitarnos? —el tono irritado de Gareth era ya imposible de disimular. —Digo… —buscó con la mirada en el bar que le había pertenecido a su padre alguna botella cuya etiqueta indicara que el contenido era perforador de esófagos.

—Está… trabajando —respondió Daryl mirando el suelo, incómodo, no le alcanzaban las manos para cubrirse los brazos.

—Oh… trabaja, al menos. Y se puede saber… ¿de qué? —preguntó Gareth sirviéndose una, dos o tres medidas de brandy.

—Gareth… Por favor…—lo paró su madre y le quitó el vaso. —Daryl… Iremos. Yo llevo el postre.

Gareth fulminó a Mary con la mirada y luego se tomó un momento para calmar sus nervios. Dejó el vaso en una repisa y estiró los dedos de las manos, se volteó a ver a Daryl, que miraba por la ventana, supervisando el crecimiento de las plantas y habló haciendo gala de su extrema educación en modales.

—Pues bien… iremos. La familia por fin se conocerá. Cuánta emoción tengo que en el cuerpo no me cabe.

**Esa noche…**

El desapercibido en otras circunstancias, ruido del reloj, marcaba un compás irritante en el aire de la habitación. Los pelos de la nuca de Merle se erizaban, entre tanto, la sonrisa en la boca de Daryl se agrandaba. La pasta le estaba quedando de mil maravillas.

Eran las ocho de la noche. El horario estipulado para la cena oficial Merle-Gareth, en tiempo justo. Como Daryl sabía, Mary tenía puntualidad impoluta. Ocho de la noche y un minuto… El timbre sonó.

—Mamá…

Gareth suspiró y tocó el timbre de nuevo.

—Vas a matarme… un día de éstos —dijo y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

—Cálmate —lo detuvo Mary agarrando su antebrazo. —Daryl debe estar cocinando, y hay un largo trecho desde la cocina hasta aquí —explicó.

—¿Acaso viven en un departamento más grande que el tuyo? —preguntó Gareth, curioso.

Mary lo pensó por un momento.

—No… pero está distribuido de otra forma.

Su paciencia era infinita. Sobre todo si se trataba de su inteligente, sexy y mal aprendido hijo.

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente Daryl los invitó a entrar. Gareth no se molestó en saludar y fue directo al medio de la sala de estar a echar un vistazo a la decoración de la casa de esos seres que se le presentaban en la vida.

Mary, mientras, le preguntaba a Daryl si necesitaba ayuda con la comida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Esto es _todo_? —preguntó Gareth con la mirada fija en una foto enmarcada y suspendida en medio de una pared semi desnuda, apenas vestida con el portarretratos colgando de un clavo azul. En ella se encontraban Mary y Merle, con Daryl en el medio, que sostenía, feliz, tres papeles amarillos. Alrededor, cientos de jóvenes extravagantes como él o más, mirando hacia un escenario.

—El mes pasado acompañamos a Daryl a un concierto de su banda preferida. ¿No es así? —dijo Mary acariciándole un pómulo a su cuñado.

Gareth miró a Daryl y Daryl lo evitó, mirando hacia el techo.

—Creo que seguiré con mis deberes —dijo antes de perderse en dirección a la cocina.

—Mamá… —la llamó, clavando la vista en ella, hastiado. —¿En serio?

—Gareth… por favor —le pidió Mary acaraciándole los dedos. —Ya pasará, y lo que no debe ser no será. Lo sabes muy bien.

El joven miró por última vez la expresión en el rostro de Daryl y se concentró en mirar a Merle. Físicamente no era como lo había imaginado. Tenía el cabello mucho menos largo y los años, bueno, tenía muchos más.

—Mamá…

Se volteó a preguntarle algo pero se encontraba solo. Ojeó unas revistas que había sobre una mesa, todas Rolling Stone, y en el suelo una botella de cerveza vacía. No le cabían dudas de que allí vivieran Merle y Daryl únicamente. Ante eso, una idea relámpago, absolutamente horrenda, se le cruzó por la cabeza. ¿No se le ocurriría a su madre vivir también allí?

—¡Mamá! —gritó tomando la Rolling Stone que parecía menos aburrida y pocos segundos después escuchó, aliviado, unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Gareth? —lo llamó una voz desconocida.

Gareth cerró la revista y se giró, curvando sus labios en una leve sonrisa.

—¿Merle?

Se miraron en silencio un segundo hasta que Mary apareció por detrás de Merle, y luego se continuaron mirando. Mary entrelazó los dedos con los de Merle y extendió el brazo hacia su hijo, invitándolo a acercarse. Gareth no dudó y avanzó hacia ellos, extendiendo también el brazo, pero hacia Merle.

La imagen de él mismo depositando un puño en la frente del novio de su madre pasó como un flash frente a sus ojos cuando sus manos se estaban estrechando.

—Un gusto para mí conocerte y saber lo felices que son.

Pensó que esa podría ser una buena frase para decir antes de retirarse y no volver jamás, y Merle pensó lo mismo, aunque claramente sus mentes no podían escucharse. ¿O sí?

—¡Qué momento más feliz! —dijo Mary, risueña.

Gareth elogió la capacidad de su madre para ignorar el trasfondo de las cosas.

—Y bien… ¿qué pasa con la cena? —dijo Merle intentando animar las cosas. —¡Darylina!

—La relación entre ellos es un tanto peculiar —aclaró Mary ante la cara de su hijo al ver a su futuro padre refregarse las manos y llamando de esa forma a su propio hermano.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Merle desapareció en un pasillo que asumió, se dirigía a la cocina.

—Mamá…

—Lo sé… —dijo ella. —Ven, acompáñanos.

—¿Tienen mesa? ¿Hay en donde sentarse? No parece haber muchos muebles aquí…

Rumbo a destino, Mary le explicó la afición de Daryl por restaurar muebles encontrados en la calle y la dedicación y entusiasmo que tenía por aquel oficio. Gareth se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no decoraba ninguna de esas piezas con dibujitos imbéciles de huesos y estrellitas y de que tampoco los pintaba de negro.

—Ya está listo —anunció Daryl cuando se encontraban todos en la misma habitación. Se colocó unos guantes que le confirmaron a Gareth algunas sospechas y abrió la puerta del horno, haciendo que el olor de la comida invadiera el espacio formado por las cuatro paredes en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Gareth arrugó la nariz.

—Por casualidad… —comenzó a decir, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo. —¿Has seguido alguna receta de mamá?

Daryl sonrió de medio lado, de espaldas a los comensales, agachado frente al horno, con los guantes de calaveras y moños pegados a los bordes de una bandeja enorme.

—Una de sus primero vídeos —anunció colocando la fuente de pasta en el medio de la mesa, sobre un soporte especial que soportaba el calor y no arruinaba el mueble, magistralmente restaurado a nuevo, desde hacía pocos días.

Los ojos de Gareth se abrieron de par en par, era una receta de su infancia. Espaguettis con salsa de tomates, albahaca y salchichas.

Sin pensarlo, se sentó y sus manos fueron directamente al cuchillo y al tenedor, su instinto lo mantuvo quieto, esperando que su mamá le sirva su comida. Mary sonrió ante la imagen.

—Era su comida preferida cuando era un niño.

La pequeña revelación de Mary sacó a Gareth de su estado de ensoñación, provocada por los amplios y continuos recuerdos que se le acumulaban frente a sus ojos.

—A Daryl le gusta mucho la cocina —comentó Merle, sentándose y una vez que Daryl se sentó, le desacomodó el flequillo.

—Yo sirvo —anunció Mary, y se puso de pie para tomar el plato de Merle. Gareth subió una ceja y miró la escena, atónito.

Merle notó rápidamente eso y con la mayor delicadeza que logró articular, tomó la mano de Mary y la alejó de su plato, mientras, con la otra mano, acercaba éste hacia sí.

—Quizás sea mejor que le sirvamos primero a nuestro invitado de horror… ¡invitado de honor! —corrigió rápidamente y se puso de pie agarrando la pinza para servir. La mirada de Gareth siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

Mary parpadeó un par de veces, nerviosa, antes de sentarse en su silla. Daryl no sabía sobre qué detenerse a mirar.

Merle maldijo su inconsciente que tenía muchas ganas de salir. Había luchado contra su deseo de largarse de ahí, al mejor estilo de su padre y alejarse de la situación que estaba enfrentando y, decididamente, no quería enfrentar. Le llenó el plato de pasta a Gareth, luego a Mary, luego a Daryl y luego a sí mismo y se sentó. Nadie habló durante ese lapso de tiempo. Nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

El escurrir de la pasta y alguna salchicha que se caía en el mantel era lo único transcendente que sucedía.

Al menos, exteriormente.

—Buen provecho —dijo Daryl y todos comenzaron a comer, excepto Gareth, que tenía la mirada fija en el plato de Merle, que, casualmente, había tomado sitio frente a él.

—Y dime... ¿has mancillado ya el honor de mi madre?

Daryl dejó el tenedor y luchó contra las ganas de retirarse al baño.

Mary soltó una leve risita y Merle clavó la vista en ella, disimulando un incipiente ataque de pánico.

—Pues eso sucedió hace muchos años, hijito, sino tú no hubieras nacido —rió Mary y su risa melodiosa contagió a todos los presentes. La situación traumática se evaporó y salió por la ventana, al igual que los guantes rosados de Daryl, que salieron volando por ésta luego de un chiste de Merle.

Dos horas después, estaban en diferentes partes del sofá mirando en el televisor de Mary, un tutorial de cocina hecho por Daryl, del plato de pasta que habían degustado esa misma noche.

Ya en la biblioteca, prendió su celular para ponerlo en silencio (esas ironías que pocos disfrutan), y se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje de texto de Daryl.

"_La fecha será el mes próximo."_

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
